A New Country is Discovered
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Tracey go to a different country, and Tracey's uncle is kidnapped by Team Magma! Ash, and his new friends must save him! Please R&R!
1. A mission

"I choose you, Pigeotto! You can do it!" Ash said in a battle one day. The day before he left Kanto. Now, he wasn't going to Johto, he was going where no trainer has ever gone (That live in Kanto and Johto)! "Yes! I beat Team Rocket! They were pretty hard, but my pokemon beat them!" Ash said joyfully! "Shut up you little brat!" Said Jesse of the Team Rocket. Later that night, Ash, Misty, and Tracey were going to a pokemon center in Vermilion City. They were almost there when it started to rain. They made just in time though.  
  
"Oh dear." Said Nurse Joy. "What's wrong?" Asked Ash. "Well, you see, there is this Nurse Joy in a different country far, far from here. No, its no Johto its, um... hold-on!" Nurse Joy said to them. ".........What is the...I need to..." Nurse Joy whispered. Then finally, "Ok! The country I need you to go to is called Hoenn." "WHAT?!" Asked Ash loudly. "H-O-E-N-N HOENN" said Misty. "Hey! I've heard of that place before." Said Tracey. "My cousin, May, lives there! Man, they have some weird pokemon over there!" Tracey continued. "Was there any from here?" Asked Misty. "I know there is some water type ones that you have." Tracey said. "What were they?!" Misty asked excitedly. "Lets see, they have, Staryus, Starmies, Goldeens, Seakings, Horseas, Seadras, and Kingdras." Tracey said. "But there are probably more than that, though." Tracey added. "Wow!" Said Ash and Misty. "I also know how to get there." Tracey said to Nurse Joy. "Then I guess you wont need a map" said Nurse Joy. "But you will need this medicine!" Nurse Joy said.  
  
It was a dark, rainy, cold, and nasty night. Ash and Misty were sleeping on a couch in the pokemon center, but Tracey was calling his uncle. "Uncle Birch, can you meet as at Mossdeep City in front of Steven's house?" Tracey said as he was talking to his uncle that lives in Littleroot Town. "Ok. Mee- t me th-ere at... a-bout 11:30-A.M. Go-t to go! We're bra-kin-g up..." Was what Tracey last heard of his uncle that night. The next morning, Tracey told Ash and Misty the good news. They left for Hoenn at about 7:00 A.M. "We should get to the ocean that connects Johto and Hoenn at about 10:00 A.M." Said Tracey. "Then when we surf over to Hoenn, it should be about, 10:30- 11:00 A.M." Tracey continued. "That should give us enough time to have lunch!" Misty said. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said happily. "Toga-bree!" Togepi also said happily.  
  
While they were surfing, a wild school of tentacool appeared! Ash caught one that was sent to Pro. Oak. They finally reached Hoenn, but when they were surfing, a seagull of some-sort appeared. Ash took out his pokedex. "..........." The pokedex didn't know what it was either. "I think I might know what it is." Tracey finally said. "I think that might be a, Wingull!" Said Tracey. "I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash added. "Pikaaaa-chuuuu!!!!!" Pikachu yelled. BUZZ!!!!!!!!!! "Pokeball, go!" Ash yelled. A red and white ball went flying out and the pokemon was in the ball! "RAHHH-RAHHH" yelled the Wingull inside the pokeball. He caught it! He couldn't wait to tell everyone at Kanto!  
  
"Lets see." Said Tracey. "I think we are on Route 127, Mossdeep is a couple of minutes away." Tracey said. A couple of minutes later, the gang was at Mossdeep! Ash wanted to go inside the gym, but Tracey wouldn't let him. "Hey! Tracey over here!" called an adult-man voice. "Is that your uncle Birch?" Asked Ash. "It sure is!" Tracey said to Ash as he was running. "Hey! Long time no see!" Said Mr. Birch. "Hey guys! Come meet my uncle! He's a Professor, a Pokemon Professor!" Tracey yelled over to Ash and Misty. "Nice to meet you Mr. Birch." Said Misty. "Please! Call me Pro. Birch!" Pro. Birch said. "Hold it right there!" called an evil voice. It was Team Magma! Two Team Magma members took Pro. Birch and quickly started tying him in a rope. "STOP!" Yelled Ash. "Why would I listen to a nosey kid like you?" said the leader. "That's it! You asked for it!" Ash said. "I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash screamed. "Mwahahaha" Laughed Maxxie (Leader). Ash whispered to Tracey, "Who are these guys?" "Their like Team Rocket, only they live here in Hoenn, and they're much harder to defeat!" Tracey said. But by the time Tracey was done telling Ash, Team Magma got away! "We have to save my uncle!" Yelled Tracey.  
  
"Boss where are we bringing him?" asked one of the Team Magma members. "I told you 100 times already, but I'll tell you again. We are bringing him to Mt. Chimney!" Maxxie yelled.  
  
"My dad!" yelled Tracey's cousin, May. "This is your cousin Tracey?" Misty asked quietly. Tracey said, "-Yea-." "Don't worry!" May said Joyfully. "Will get him back! I know it!" May added. "Yea!" Misty and Ash happily said. "Your right." Tracey agreed. 


	2. A Battle

"Honey, if you're going to stop Team Magma, you might need some supplies. I think there might be some stuff in your fathers lab." May's mom said.  
  
"Mom, can you give me some money? I might need some other stuff that isn't in dads lab." May said.  
  
"Like what?" asked Mrs. Birch.  
  
"I might need some repel." May replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you $1500," Mrs. Birch answered back to May.  
  
"Thanks mom! Love ya! BYE!" May yelled back to her worried mom.  
  
"Ready?" Ash asked impatiently.  
  
"You bet I am!" May said.  
  
"Gee, your mom looked worried." Misty said to May.  
  
"Yea, but she knows I'll come back alive."  
  
"Oh" Misty said back to her.  
  
"So May, catch any new pokemon?" Tracey said to May while Ash was trying to catch a Zigzagoon.  
  
"Pikachu! Please try to hit it this time!" Ash said to Pikachu in frustration.  
  
"Pika-chu." Pikachu said sadly.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt," Ash yelled.  
  
"Pikaaa-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled very loudly. All of a sudden, the sky turned from bright and joyful to dark and cold. A giant thunderbolt came from a dark cloud and struck the Zigzagoon causing it to faint! Immediately the sky turned back to bright and full of joy.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" called an unfamiliar voice. The Zigzagoon went flying inside the ball. "Graaaaa-graaaa." "Yes! I caught it!" said the unfamiliar voice again. The shadow of a person approached. "Hi, my name is . . . "said the shadowy figure, but it was interrupted by someone else.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha" laughed an evil voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, we meet again?" the evil voice said. The shadowy figure said, "Well, if it isn't Maxxie? Or should I say the big loser?"  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face!" yelled Maxxie.  
  
"Lets battle!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Mudkip, I choose you!" yelled the shadowy figure.  
  
"Poochyena, I choose you!" yelled Maxxie.  
  
"Um, before you like, start your battle, can you tell us your name?" May asked sweetly.  
  
"Fine, if you must. My name is Brendan, Brendan Brown. But you can just call me Brendan."  
  
"Poochyena, tackle attack!" Maxxie said to his pokemon.  
  
"Mudkip, watergun!" Brendan yelled to his Mudkip. Mudkip squirted drops of water on the Poochyena.  
  
"Yea!" Brendan yelled  
  
"Err!" Maxxie mumbled.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Maxxie with a grin on his face.  
  
"My Poochyena is still awake! Poochyena, headbutt!"  
  
"My Mudkip! It fainted!"  
  
"Good thing you kinda stole that Zigzagoon from me." Said Ash.  
  
"Yea!" chuckled Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu (Pikachu really said, "Pika- Pik."[Hahaha])  
  
"Your right!" Brendan replied happily.  
  
"Go, Ziggy!"  
  
"Ziggy?" asked May.  
  
"Yup, that's what I named it." Brendan said with a smile.  
  
"Ziggy, headbutt!" said Brendan.  
  
"Graaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ziggy yelled as it headbutted the Poochyena "NO! My Poochyena! You'll pay for this!" yelled Maxxie and then quickly disappeared.  
  
Later that night, the gang told Brendan the bad news about May's dad while roasting marshmallows on a campfire in Petalburg woods.  
  
"RRRRRRRR-RRRRRRRR" said something in a bush.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Ash.  
  
"Don't be such a baby!" Brendan told him. A wild pokemon jumped out of the bush.  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Tracey.  
  
"That my friend, is a Shroomish."  
  
"Catch it!" May said.  
  
"Nah, don't need one." Brendan replied.  
  
"Then I'll catch it!" said Ash.  
  
"Charmander, go!" Ash said tiredly.  
  
"Char-mander." Charmander also said tiredly.  
  
"Charmander, ember!" Little bits of fire flew onto the Shroomish. It didn't faint, but it was really weak.  
  
"Charmander, tackle attack!"  
  
"Char-mander!" Charmander said as it tackled the Shroomish.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" Ash yelled. The ball shook around on the ground.  
  
"Yes! I caught it!" Ash said as he fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Said Brendan said.  
  
"Got a big day tomorrow!" He said as he crawled into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Night guys!" He said as he quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
